


Snow and Jazz

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla always knows when it'll snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and Jazz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alizarin_nyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizarin_nyc/gifts).



> Setting: Post-"McKay and Mrs. Miller"  
> Prompts: Sheppard/Teyla, rhapsody in blue

Teyla wakes up with the tingle of snow on her nose. She always knows when it's coming. It was one of her better senses. As a child, she'd jump out of bed and hold her mouth open, trying to catch snowflakes. Her mother would shake her head and her father would laugh.

She looks over at John's sleeping form. He'd come with her to mainland for his vacation time. Her home was his home. It was all of their homes, but Ronon had been sick all week and Rodney went to visit his sister for something he called Thanksgiving, though John insisted that it wasn't really Thanksgiving.

So, Teyla and John drank too much and she danced in front of the bonfire with Jinto. Grown men never seemed to want to dance; she never understood that. When they finally stumbled into Teyla's tent, John started snoring by the time his head hit the pillow. He's still snoring.

"John," Teyla whispers. She doesn't want to startle him. "John."

"What?" John yawns, blinking off sleep. She can see the wrinkles at the corners of eyes.

"It's going to snow." Teyla grabs his hand. "Come on."

"It's cold."

"You have a coat, do you not?" Teyla's hopping out of the bed and tugged John with her. Her feet are cold. She's reaching for her socks and boots. Teyla hasn't felt this excited for the first snow of the year since her father died.

John peaks his head out of the tent. "It's not snowing," he says, "and I think I have a hangover."

"It will snow. I am never wrong." Teyla smiles at him and grabs one of her thicker blankets to wrap around them. She prefers a blanket to the bulkier synthetic jackets that John brought. Teyla opens her tent and John follows her. She looks up into the sky. It's clear and crisp.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Trust me, John," Teyla says as she places her blanket over their shoulders. "You just have to believe."

They stand there and sure enough, snow starts falling on their heads. Teyla lifts her head to taste, batting the flakes from her eyelashes. When she turns her head, John's looking at her and leans in to kiss her. His lips are warm and somehow she's not very surprised at his actions. He's certainly waited long enough. Perhaps for the perfect moments that the movies they watch are always talking about.

"You were right," John whispers against her lips.

"And you haven't learned that by now," Teyla teases him.

"Oh, I have. It's kind of like 'Rhapsody in Blue.'"

"I don't understand." Teyla frowns at him. She hates when he doesn't explain the things she has no way of knowing.

"It's a song from a type of music called jazz. My mother used to listen to it."

"You'll have to play it for sometimes if it makes you think of this."

"Unpredictable and yet totally perfect."

Teyla thinks that John is perhaps not as bad at talking about his feelings as he thinks. The snow's collecting around them and Teyla kisses him again. Sometimes, they just need to believe in something more like snow and jazz under the starlight.


End file.
